


Reddit writing drabbles

by ALY2119485



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALY2119485/pseuds/ALY2119485
Summary: In my spare time, I have done a couple quick scribbles on Reddit in /r/WritingPrompts. This 'fic' is a collected set of what I completed for prompts. Some of these may get added on to, so keep glancing back!





	1. Prompt 1: The Karma System

**Prompt: People earn Karma Points while alive. When they die, they can spend them to either enter a better afterlife, or to improve the life of some random stranger born on the day of their death. You donate all your points, and wake up the next day as the baby who would have gotten your points.**

 

The world slowly faded to black as I drew my last breaths. Hey, I lived a good life.

But there was no gates guarded by an angel. No booming voice of God. I didn't see Buddha's paths or any of the Hindu gods. Hell, I'd kill for a pile of spaghetti to take me in his noodly embrace, but nothing was here!

All I got was... black. The kind of black you see during the credits of a movie. A pile of text ascended from the bottom of my vision up to eye level.

"Alexandra Oliver Weston, welcome to the Afterlife Redistribution of Karma System (ARKS)! Let's review your life decisions and see how you did, shall we?"

The scrolling credits kept going, but instead of showing who was in my life, showed me every action I was a part of and how many points it added or cost me.

  * Age 3, broken wrist: -10 points.
  * Age 4, broke wrist again: -15 points (lessened since not your fault.)
  * Age 4, entered elementary school early: +30 points
  * Ages 7, 12, and 13, attempted spelling bee: +5 points each (total: +15 points)
  * Ages 9-15, did very well on district mandatory testing: +20 for meeting expectations, +10 bonus for exceeding (total: +260 points)
  * Ages 11-13, bullying incidents: -5 points per year (total: -15 points)
  * Age 17, graduated high school in top 20% of your class: +150 points



It kept going on like that for what felt like a good hour. Everything added up- even small things like giving a friend 5 bucks impacted it a bit.

Finally, the last action scrolled away and the cherry text scrolled back into view:

"Final Karma score: 148. Not bad on your run!"

"Now, you have a choice. You can spend your points to enter the afterlife, or you can donate them all to a child just being born and give them a boost. Please state your answer after the beep." Then came that oddly familiar _Beep!_ of a recording device wanting your voicemail.

"Give them all away." I blurted out almost immediately. I don't know how these points work, but I'd rest better in the dirt knowing some kid got a break from them.

The text redistributed itself to change the message: "Decision made. Thank you for your contribution to ARKS!" That was the last thing I saw before it faded into black.

 

(Story status: wants to continue.)

 


	2. Prompt 2: Annoying Bird

**Prompt 2: After living in your new home for a couple days, you've discovered an annoying Bird that chirps outside your window all day and all night. After yelling at it for the hundredth time, the bird turns, and yells back.**

 

That was it, that was the final straw. That singing pain in the ass has been chirping for the last 4 nights, and I swear it got louder since I moved in. I promptly stomped over to the window and started fiddling with the lock

"Blasted damn son-of-a- gotcha!" I slid the window up and leaned out to the bird. "Fuck's sakes, you sack of feathers! It's 3 AM and I'm working double-shift in 4 hours! GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!"

The bird- an oddity for this area, since it was a Peach-Faced Lovebird- turned around and shouted back in a rapsy smoker's voice "Oy, I ain't out here picking daisies- my chicks need food and this is the best place to get food chucked at me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked away for a second. "You know, if you knock, I can always-"

"HEY, SHUT UP! THE WORLD DOESN'T JUST REVOLVE AROUND YOUR PROBLEMS!" a random voice called out.

Another chimed in: "AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STAMPING!"

"SORRY!" I shouted upward. Then I looked back- the bird was gone. But I knew it'll be back. It'll always be back. Chirping as though I never lived here. Pesky thing... >_>

 

(Story status: complete.)


	3. Prompt 3: Lotto Trap

**Prompt: It turns out the lottery is actully a trap for time travellers. After winning, you wake up in a holding area, with a government suit trying to figure out where you're from.**

 

Two hours. I've been tied up like this for two hours, and my face almost feels engorged with blood rushing downward. Some government dickhead was standing over me in this... it looks like a warehouse, but I'm not too sure. "For the 5th time, I didn't skip back to the past for this!", I shouted. "I'm a Chem major, time travel isn't part of my domain!"

"We don't care, Lyss!" the suit said, leering over. "That lottery had higher chances of winning than someone getting hit by a falling coconut, you HAD to have gotten some information beforehand!"

"I'm telling you, Agent McCree, the only wrongdoing here is you breaking at least 5 international laws regarding torture to obtain information ABOUT SOMEONE THAT BLINDLY TRUSTED TWO DICE FOR THEIR WINNING NUMBERS!!"

McCree grabbed my waist and shook me, trying to calm me down. The familiar rattle of dice came quickly afterward- my full set of 'sky dice' (blue, with milky white weaved in) fell out of my pocket and scattered across the floor. He grabbed one of the pieces that rested by his foot and shoved it in my face.

"You used these for gambling?"

"For the lotto rolls, yes. Check a camera- I did it at the counter."

He put the dice back down and put a finger to one ear. "Yeah, Agent Comstock? Get the tapes from that convenience store." Pause. "Last week, Friday night." Again. "You'll find out when I get them. I- okay, thank you, miss." Finger down.

I smiled at him. "So hey, can you let me down now?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Don't trust you enough, kid."

Fuck. Here's to hoping Comstock gets here fast- my head feels like it's gonna explode, and I have to pee.

(Story status: complete.)


End file.
